


When The Party's Over

by nightmare_kidette



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, The Grinch (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_kidette/pseuds/nightmare_kidette
Summary: It had been a year since the Grinch had “stolen” the Christmas from Whoville. Of course, in actuality it was merely stuff, but it was still a momental feat nonetheless. And now Christmas Day was here again, and in that time he’d got somewhat used to being around his fellow Whos. But it hadn’t been easy adapting to this new life after spending all that time alone…





	When The Party's Over

Tonight the Lou Who family were going to have their annual Christmas party at their home once again. The Grinch still had no idea what to do in these situations, but he thought he’d have a better chance this year. Max seemed to know what was up, wagging his tail and barking happily as his master searched through his ties.

“No… no… no…” he murmured. Max snuffled as a bright yellow tie landed on his snout. “Oh, for pity’s sake - they’re just ties! What does it matter which one I wear?”

Max barked.

“Yes, I _know_ I’ve got to put effort in, but I don’t know - it just seems _harder_ this year!“ He ran his hands through his tuft, which was more well-groomed than usual. “Ugh, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Max cocked his head to the side as the Grinch stared contemplatively into his mirror. What was he up to? The fretting, the extra attention to detail, the needless stress over a piece of fabric… and yet, he’d been so excited to go this year. Was he going to change his mind? Max hoped not. He loved being around other people and playing with them.

“I just want them to like me…” the Grinch said at last. There was a pregnant pause broken by a resigned sigh. “For… for _her_ to like me.”

Max growled playfully.

“What?! What are you suggesting, Max?! I could never stand a chance with her! But… I thought it might be worth a shot.”

He rubbed his fingers across the tie he currently wore. Sneering, he threw it off. “Eh, I’ll just go for the light-up one. It’ll make the kids happy.” Max followed the Grinch as he left the bedroom.

 

At 6PM it was time to go. A bitter, cold wind blew across the mountain, chilling the two travellers. Grinch hoped it wouldn’t mess up his fur as he’d spent a long enough time meticulously brushing it to make it look its best. He picked Max up and carried him. The dog wasn’t quite used to this and lay in the Grinch’s arms somewhat bemusedly with his paws in the air before lolling his tongue with joy. Saved him a trip! The Grinch cast a smile down upon him, clutching the warm body to his chest. It wouldn’t be too long now. Soon they’d be in the warmth of a proper house.

And yet, as he traversed down the mountain the Grinch couldn’t help but feel he was still unwelcome amongst the Whos. He was only projecting his own feelings towards the situation, and knew it was a ridiculous concept. After all, if Donna Lou Who, her family and friends hated him so much, why would they invite him? He shook off the thought as he trudged through the snow-topped evergreens of the woods.

About half an hour later Grinch and Max had made it to the small town. Grinch knew where to go, having visited the Lou Whos’ home more than once. He’d created a plethora of inventions to assist Donna in her day-to-day tasks so she wouldn’t be so overwhelmed with that alongside taking care of three kids and working as a nurse. She’d been so grateful for that. Turns out her daughter, Cindy Lou, had the right idea when she captured “Santa” a year back.

~

_“Y’know, that was a really smart idea you had back there, Cindy Lou.”_

_“Yeah, I guess…” the small Who blushed, somewhat embarrassed._

_No, really! I mean, if you hadn’t caught the Grinch when you had then none of this would have happened. Everything’s changed… and for the better.”_

_Cindy cast a sad look up towards the mountain. “I just wish he didn’t have to live all by himself… all alone with his doggy.”_

_Donna placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “I think he just prefers being alone sometimes. After all, he’s not used to being around people as much as we are. I’m sure he’ll come around sometime.”_

_“I sure hope so! He’s so cool with all his gadgets and stuff!”_

_Donna Lou smiled, looking somewhat wistfully towards the north. “Yeah… he sure is.”_

_“Mom? Are you okay?”_

_Donna shook her head slightly. “Yes sweetie, I’m fine.” They both walked off together. “I think…” she murmured to herself._

~

The doorbell lay before him. Nowadays it was a cinch, but it had not always been so. Effortlessly, he pressed a long finger to it whereupon it ding-donged, followed shortly by the muffled pitter-patter of somewhat small feet. Sure enough, Cindy Lou opened the door.

“Mr. Grinch! I’m so glad you’re here!”

“Hey, me too Cindy.”

“C’mon,” urged Cindy, grabbing hold of his hand and dragging him inside, “my mom’s been waiting for you all day!”

The Grinch felt himself get a little warm. Or was that just the heat of the fireplace he passed?

“She… has?”

“Yeah! Everyone has. She told _everyone_.”

The Grinch wasn’t sure if his heart could get any bigger than it already was, but it was sure threatening to. “She did?”

“Everyone’s been looking forward to seeing you again, Mr. Grinch! Oh look, there’s Bricklebaum!”

Sure enough, the bearded, orange-furred Who caught sight of the Grinch and Cindy Lou weaving through the crowd. “Heey!” the happy Who called out. “It’s Grinchy boy!”

Grinch raised a hand and waved, awkwardly smiling. “Heh… hi, Bricklebaum.”

“Aww, come on - you don’t greet a friend like _that_!!” The stocky Who squeezed Grinch in a tight embrace, leaving no room for his arms to move. “You’re lookin’ good, Mr. Grinch!” he complimented, setting him down. “And I am lovin’ that tie!”

“Aw, it’s nothing really,” Grinch replied, scanning the room.

“Hey, what’s up? You seem a lil’ distracted.”

“Oh, it’s no…thing.”

He didn’t hear his friend. He _heard_ him, but he wasn’t _listening_. Not right now… his mind was elsewhere. In the midst of this blur of Whos, he’d found her. The one he’d been looking forward to seeing the most all evening. She wasn’t done up all fancy - just wearing a poofy, oversized red sweater and jeggings - but to the Grinch? It didn’t matter. Bricklebaum cast him a sly look.

“Looks like _somebody’s_ enjoyin’ the view!”

“What?? No, no… I…”

“Mmm… don’t try backing out of this one. I know that look! I’ve seen it many a time on many a Who and you, sir, are no exception!”

“Jssggttt!” Grinch hissed, silencing Bricklebaum. He hunched over slightly, so he was at the same level. “Don’t let the whole world know! _She_ doesn’t even know!”

“Well, have I got news for _you_ \- “

“Mr. Grinch!”

His heart stopped.

Spinning around and drawing himself to his full height, sure enough, Donna Lou was in his presence. “Uhh… hi.” He cleared his throat. “I mean, hello… Donna.”

The Grinch felt a nudging at his feet. Glancing down he saw Max headbutting his leg, giving him the _say-something-to-her_ eyes. Bricklebaum nudged him in the ribs with his elbow as he wandered off elsewhere in the crowd, chuckling as he went. What was he to do?

“Are you alright?” Donna asked, her face laced with gentle concern.

“Y-yes. I’m… good. Uhh…” he needed to think fast, “…nice fire you got there.”

“Oh, really? Thanks. Took me a while to get it going. I had some help.”

“I could have done that. Ehm, if I was here in time anyway.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’ve done plenty for our family so far over the past year.”

She took his hands into hers. Grinch couldn’t look her in the face, thankful that his blush didn’t show too well through his green fur. Or at least, he hoped it didn’t. “I just wanted to say thank you.”

“Y-you’re welcome” he stammered.

“Moooom! Buster and Bean are chewing the ornaments!“

“Oh dear… coming, Cindy!“ She turned back to the Grinch. “Sorry, I have to deal with this…”

He extended a hand out, as she turned to go, willing himself to say something… anything. But the words didn’t come. He was practically mute.

 

During the dinner, Grinch sat next to Cindy Lou again with Bricklebaum by his left. He had to keep it subtle, even though he felt like anything but. Donna was just a couple of seats way, chatting to a friend of hers. From what he gathered from their conversation, she was a fellow nurse too, breaking into peals of laughter over an anecdote. Donna giggled too, which sent the Grinch’s heart soaring. It was one of the sweetest sounds he’d heard. She calmed and momentarily glanced in his direction, to which he swiftly turned his attention back to his food, hoping she hadn’t noticed.

Guiding another forkful of food towards his mouth, he noticed a disturbing lack of movement to his right, which turned out to be Cindy Lou staring at him, her bright blue eyes boring into his soul. He paused, mid-eating and stared quizzically back. “What?” he shrugged.

“You’ve been acting funny all evening,” Cindy Lou whispered.

“Have I now?” He was suddenly starting to lose his appetite.

“Don’t make it so obvious! People don’t like it when you stare at them!“

“You’re one to talk! And I wasn’t staring!”

“Do you like my mom?”

Bricklebaum started laughing quietly to himself, overhearing the conversation. The Grinch glared at him.

“He does, doesn’t he?”

“Ssshh!“

“Oh, I dunno…” replied Bricklebaum, “ _he’s_ not saying anythin’ but it’s pretty obvious to me!“

“Will you two stop it!“ the Grinch scolded in a strained whisper. “She might hear you!“

He quickly looked up and - did his eyes deceive him? Donna’s hair was bouncing slightly as it settled into place, as if she’d just turned her head. Having fairer fur, she hoped the Grinch couldn’t see her blush through hers as Cindy Lou and Bricklebaum snickered amongst themselves. Even under the table somewhere Max could be heard barking amongst the din, as if trying to join in. Oh, joy.

 

The party lasted for about three hours and before long everyone was starting to get sleepy from the after effects of the feast and, for some, the moderate to not-so-moderate consumption of alcohol. Kids were strewn about the living room, sleeping away and adults were leaving, while a few lingered behind to exchange a few last words with friends. Donna was waving them all off as parents roused their children from their sleep, carrying them out into the cold and back to their warm beds waiting for them.

“Goodbye! See you next year!“

“Bye Donna-Lou!“

“See you around, Bricklebaum.”

“You too, Donna! You watch out for that Grinch, y’hear?”

“What?”

“Goodnight!“ he called back, laughing as he went.

Soon the house was silent, and only Donna, Cindy-Lou, her brothers and the Grinch remained. He couldn’t move, seeing as there were three kids piled into his lap, snoozing away peacefully all snuggled into his soft fluff. Donna melted at the sight. The Grinch signalled with his eyes that he needed help.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered, plucking Buster and Bean from him, “I’ve got this. You take Cindy.”

She quietly tip-toed up the stairs, followed shortly by the Grinch. It was easy for him to not make a sound as his shoes were very soft, much like himself. He made his way into the cheerful little bedroom all decked out with pretty fairy lights. _Wish I had a room like his at her age_ he mused as he tucked her in, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face before backing up to the door, careful not to tread on anything, and closing it to. He turned around and almost bumped into Donna.

“Oh! Hello… again”

She broke into a grin. “Heh, hi. Completely tuckered out!“

“Yeah… think that goes for all of us.”

“Yep.”

An awkward silence ensued. The Grinch self-consciously held onto his arm, absent-mindedly plucking away at a few loose hairs. “Sooo… you need any help? Or am I overstaying my welcome? I - I can go if you want me to.”

“No, no it’s fine. I’d love it if you could help.”

“Well, alright then.”

 _You’re overthinking it_ , he thought to himself as he plodded downstairs, _There’s no way she’d ever like me_. He wasn’t exactly an expert, but he knew beauty when he saw it. The sunrise first thing in the morning - he was proud to know he always got the best view - was one of them. The illustrations in some of the books he owned weren’t too shabby either. He wasn’t the best artist, but he admired the skills of those who were. And even though he didn’t like to admit it, back in his darkest days, he had to admit that the lights emanating from the Whos’ Christmas displays every year were something… interesting, at least. But he had never found someone to be so lovely. And it wasn’t that Donna was some pretty face for him to go ga-ga over - although she was definitely attractive - but who she was. She had such a kind and loving soul and was so… _non-judgemental_. He couldn’t help himself. It was a new feeling, simultaneously frightening and intoxicating at the same time. It had been building steadily for over a year now. He had to let her know… but he daren’t. She could never feel the same way towards him. It was doomed.

Donna loaded the many, many dishes and utensils into the dishwasher the Grinch had designed for her some months before. As that did its work, Donna handed him a broom. “Can you sweep for me while I get the glasses from the living room? Thanks.” It was an easy and familiar job to do. After all, he often had to sweep up after himself and Max, especially when the winter came to an end and all their loose fur started magically appearing in odd corners of the house making it look like it hadn’t been cleaned in months. He eventually walked into Max, nudging him gently with the broom.

“C’mon boy, I need your co-operation.”

Max whined sleepily and leaped up onto the nearest seat, letting out a yawn as he stretched and curled back up again, his sleepy eyes watching the Grinch. He whimpered a little, catching the green Who’s attention.

“What’s wrong, Max?”

He whined in response, darting his eyes upwards, indicating behind him. He thumped his tail against the thick cushion. The Grinch sighed.

“No, not yet…”

“Did you say something?” Donna called, cleaning the gathered glasses.

“Huh? Oh, no.. no. I was just… talking to my dog.”

Donna smiled and after a time wandered into the living room, plopping herself down on the sofa. She sunk into it and shut her eyes, blowing hair out of her face. “What a night! If I’m being honest, I’m kinda glad it’s over.”

“Yeah,” the Grinch replied, finishing up his sweeping, “I don’t blame you."

“Well I’m glad you came today, Grinch.”

He leaned on the back of the couch. “Me too.”

She looked up at him, patting the seat next to her. The Grinch stalled, his heart fluttering. He felt like for a moment he couldn’t breathe. _Pull yourself together!_ he scolded himself. _You’re just sitting next to her!_ He slowly joined her, sitting as upright as possible and making sure he wasn’t touching her. Not that that mattered anyway as in less than a minute, she rested her head against his shoulder.

“Uhhh…”

Donna pulled away. “I’m sorry, I’m just… really tired. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no it’s… it’s fine.” _What are you doing?!_ “Apparently I’m a good pillow.”

Donna giggled, resuming her position. He’d got this far. Maybe he could take it further. And so, seemingly possessed by some other force beyond himself, he wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her in further to him, her head resting against his chest. She blushed, looking up to gauge his reaction, but he was looking elsewhere trying to avoid her gaze. His cheeks seemed a little darker, she noticed.

“Wow, are you alright?” Donna asked, her nurse instincts taking over. “Your heart’s racing like crazy.”

“It is? Huh, I - I never noticed.”

“Grinch, are you _sure_ you’re okay? You’ve been acting funny all night.”

“I’m - fine!“ he spluttered, trying to inch away as she faced him. “I - I’m just a little bit… uhhh… I’m…” He sighed. “Okay, listen… there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while.”

She sat up, interested.

“I… I… I’m going to say something totally crazy and it might scare you but I - !” He took a deep intake of breath. “ _I like you._ ” He cringed, awaiting her reaction.

Donna was speechless. Those blue eyes stared into his, her shocked expression melting into a warm-hearted smile. “Oh Grinch! Was that all?” She laughed quietly, nudging him in the arm. He reluctantly joined in. “S-so you don’t think badly of me? We’re still… friends? Buddies?”

Her laughter died down as she gave him a cheeky glance, catching him off guard. “Well…” she purred, walking her fingers up his shoulder and tapping his nose. “That depends on how far _we_ want to take it.”

“We?”

“You’re not alone, Mr. Grinch,” she replied with a definitely noticeable blush.

He felt as though his heart could burst. He couldn’t tell if he was terrified or overjoyed but whatever it was, he never wanted it to end. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt her soft lips brush his cheek, planting a kiss on it. He grinned like an idiot, as he pulled her in closer, her head resting against his chest, sighing contentedly, the dull sound of his heartbeat - slowing now as he slipped into drowsiness - lulling her to sleep.

He needn’t have worried, he thought, as he gently rubbed her back, it looked like everything was as it should be. Turns out the fairy tales really were true. Beauty could learn to love a beast.


End file.
